Greer Castleroy
Greer is one of Mary Stuart's Ladies-in-waiting and close friend, along with Kenna, Lola, and Aylee. She is portrayed by Celina Sinden. Early life TBA Season One In the Pilot, Greer along with Lola, Aylee, and Kenna arrive in France and are reunited with Mary. The girls take a tour of the castle as they haven't been there in years. On the wedding the girls start to dance and have fun. After the ceremony they spy on the newlyweds. After the night when Colin wanted to rape Mary, Aylee with Kenna and Greer look worried about Mary's virtue and when they realize that Colin's dead, they try to solace Lola. In Snakes in the Garden, In Kissed, Greer admits to not being kissed yet, since she comes from a common family and can't afford to be looked at as used goods before meeting the man she is to marry. In her mind, he will be tall, dark, and noble Prince Tomás of Portugal, in France to secure a trade deal. Tomás may be the bastard son of the Portuguese king, but he still has the money and land necessary to help her (and her family) move up in the eyes of society. Later, Mary agrees to play with Charles and the two kick around a soccer ball that eventually lands in a nearby tree. Mary climbs it to retrieve the ball and looks down to see Charles gone and Greer with Tomás, who she introduces Mary to. After (literally) falling into him, Mary tells Greer that she sees why she likes him and Greer mentions the upcoming boating party, where she'll pack a picnic basket for the moonlit celebration in hopes of securing her first kiss and the prince's heart. In preparation for the boating party, Greer goes to the kitchen and begins ordering what she wants the basket to be filled with, telling Leith that she expects the best. At the party that evening, the king asks the seer to share his wisdom with the crowd, comparing him to Austrian leader Maximillian's own seer who uses tarot cards, and tell the fortunes of Mary and her friends. First, Nostradamus offers up fairly general platitudes to the girls before telling them their true fortunes. He tells Greer that she'll fall in love with a man with a white mark on his face. Tomás, with a white scar on his face, goes after Mary and cuts in while she dances with Francis. Mary leaves the floor once the dance is done and finds Greer going back to her room, crying in the hallway. She thought that Mary, as beautiful and powerful as she may be, could leave Tomás to her, but Greer's feelings weren't important to the queen. Elsewhere, Greer tearfully returns the basket to Leith and the two end up sharing its contents while learning more about one another. Greer hears a story about what made Leith switch to inside work and Leith learns the type of pressure Greer is under to marry well, since she has four sisters who need her to raise their status if they hope to find suitable husbands. Leith kisses her and she recoils, telling him that he's a servant and that this can't happen again. The next day she tells Mary she just had her first kiss. When Mary talks about getting breakfast, Greer readily agrees to go get it from the kitchen, of course it's an excuse to see Leith. After telling the chef what she wants she looks at Leith and he says, "a beautiful day milady" to which she smiles and walks away. As Leith gets back to work he wipes some of the flour on his hands onto his cheek, leaving the white mark that Nostradamus had forseen. Personality “ She’s ambitious and she’s actually the only one of the ladies who isn’t titled, so she’s got lots of money, but she needs to rise in the world through finding a husband, which is her mission at court, other than looking after Mary, which is obviously another huge job for her,” Celina about her character. Physical Appearance Greer is a modestly attractive girl with dark brown eyes and blonde. Her face is oval shaped and she has wide lips. Relationships * Mary: One of Mary's closest friends and one of her ladies-in-waiting. (See Mary and Greer.) *Lola: Close friend and also one of Mary's ladies-in-waiting. (See Lola and Greer.) *Kenna: Close friend and also one of Mary's ladies-in-waiting. (See Greer and Kenna.) *Aylee: Close friend and also one of Mary's ladies-in-waiting. (See Greer and Aylee.) *Leith: Love interest. (See Greer and Leith.) Appearances Season One *''Pilot'' *''Snakes in the Garden'' *''Kissed'' *''Hearts and Minds'' *''A Chill in the Air'' Trivia *Greer's first kiss was Leith. Gallery Category:Main Character Category:Character Category:Season One Category:Season 1 Category:Female